ForEver
by DA Whisper
Summary: NM: What would have happend if Bella did go into the cullen's house after they left forks and she ran into some one from the past. Could her and Edward get over the pain that follow's?


**Disclaimer: I Dont own Twilight Or it's char's But i do claim the story line.**

**Take's place in NM. What would have happened If Bella Did go in the house after the cullen's left fork's? What will happen when she runs into some one from the past and can Her and Edward get over the pain that follow's? **

**ForEver**

**By: D.A. whisper**

**The smell hit me in the face as i walked into the empty house , the smell of fresh picked green apple's that use to sit right in the doorway. Memory's flooded my mind as i stood just a few feet in. I could hear the faint laughter that use to echo through the wall's. It use to be a place of peace even if the faimly that lived there was made up of vampire's. Any normal person would probable run away but i was drawn to it. I wanted it all back. I wanted to be part of their world even if it meant the end of mine.**

**I slowly walked around taking my time by the paino. Sliding my finger's down it's soft wood. Remebering the amazing music that use to come from it. Now it sat silent unused unloved like me. I could feel the love that lingered but none for me. Not any more. I sat down on the floor by the bay window and cried. How could he fill my heart with such love such happiness and then take it all back? Just like that? I knew it was to good to be true but i let myself beleave a lie because i loved him so much a love that would forever be. No one could live up to the kind of love i thought we had. How could he think i could just move on? Just forget? He wanted me to be happy and safe with out him but all he did was kill me all that much faster.**

**I picked myself up off the floor and wiped my eye's dry. **

**I turned to leave but i stopped turning back i thought i'd seen something out of the corner of my eye but all i saw was the tree's out side the window. I turned back to leave. It hurt to much to be there. Knowing that they wouldn't be back till after i was long gone.**

**I kept my eye's locked on my truck as i made my way to it. I wasn't going to look back I was going to leave with my shoulder's high but just as i reached my door a voice from behind made me jump. I spun around coming face to face with lurant. I let out a weak laugh. He smiled " Im sorry. I did not mean to scare you " He took a small step forward. He was the last person i thought i'd ever seen again but there he was. At first I wasn't scared He'd gone to live with another family like the cullen's he'd wanted to change his way's so i smiled greeting him " Where have the cullen's gone " he asked making eye contact. Ice ran down my spine , his eye's were dark as night i could tell he hadn't feed in awhile. I gave another weak laugh " They've ... All gone to town But should be back shortly. I was just leaving Edward a gift . I should um leave before they get back " I stammered pulling my door open to get in. But he slamed the door shut so fast i hadn't even seen him move. **

**" Dont be rude. The cullen's have been gone for day's. Victora will surely love that you didn't go with them. But She's not here and I haven't feed in day's. It's a shame that i ran into you instead of a hiker Its nothing personal " I didn't have the chance to respond before he grabed my neck pulling it back so hard my breath cought i felt his teeth sinking into my skin. I couldn't scream or move the pain was so overwelming my body shook like i'd just gotten out of ice water. I felt my leg's give way and i hit the ground hard He stood over me a smirk as he wiped his mouth.**

**" Dont worry You wont die atleast not the kind of death you thought of " then he was gone.**

**I rolled onto my side watching the blood pool beside me. I dont know how long i layed there Pain ripping through me it felt like my vain's were on fire every inch of my body was burning even the cold rain that began to fall didn't help the burn.**

**I try'ed to get up but the more i moved the fire inside got hotter. **

**Alice was standing with Edward and Esme when She droped a Vase the glass shattered every where. They both spun around. Alice was shaking as she made her way to a sofa and sat tear's rolling down her cheek's. " Oh God " was all she said as she cover her face with her hand's. Esme took Alice into her arm's and Edward kneeled down beside her concern written over both their face's.**

**" What is it Alice what's wrong " Esme asked pulling Alice's hand's way from her face. **

**She looked at Edward and with out speaking Edward Knew. His face fell. And with out another word he was gone. Leaving Alice to explain.**

**It took three day's for Edward to get back to Fork's. He raced down the road that led him to his house. Pushing the car as fast as it would allow. He came to a stop beside bella's truck and ran inside the house screaming Bella's name but there was no answer. There was blood in the living room and the smell overwelmed him as he screamed for her to answer.**

**He found her in his room laying beside the opened door her skin was white as snow she looked lifless so still. He rushed to her pulling her limp body into his arm's.**

**He wispered in her ear that everything would be ok. He choked out how sorry he was for leaving. And how much he loved her. Begging her to open her eye's. But she lay there unmoving.**

**Hour's passed and edward just sat there holding her close to his chest vowing that he would kill the monster that did this to her.**

**He layed her head gently down on a pillow and went to get a wash cloth to wash the blood off her face and neck. When he walked back into the room she was sitting up looking out the window.**

**He stopped dropping the wash cloth. He wasn't sure what to do. He slowly walked to her sitting next to her.**

**" You.... smell different...Sweeter almost " Was all she said at first. Edwards voice craked as he asked if she was ok. She smiled looking at him for the first time in month's. It was a weak smile. **

**She wasn't sure if she felt rage becuase of what happend to her or if it was becuase he was there. **

**" Why are you here " Her voice was ice cold as she looked him in the eye's.**

**Edward was taken back by the darkness in her eye's.**

**" I...Alice told me and i was....I came becuase i wanted to save you. "**

**She laughed a hollow laugh " You left because you didn't love me and you wanted me to have this normal human life and look what happened to me anyway's and you say you've come to save me? That's a laugh "**

**" Bella im so sorry if i had known i would never have left. But i lied I love you God only know's i just said that hoping you would let me go. " His voice was so weak It almost made Bella cry. She wanted to beleave he was telling her the truth but soming inside her told her it was a lie. **

**" This is what i wanted you to give me. I wanted our love to before ever but It was all a lie. Now what am i going to do? Im alone in a world i know nothing about " She started to cry. Edward wanted to take her into his arm's and tell her it was going to be ok but he knew she needed time. They sat there for what seemed like for ever when they heared the front door open. Alice yelled from down stair's. Edward whispered his room and a moment later Alice had Bella in her arm's huging her so tight it would have killed Bella before. Bella barried her face into Alice's shoulder.**

**Edward stood leaving.**

**Bella looked up " Where's he going? "**

**" Their going to kill the one who did this to you Bella "**

**" They? " Bella asked sitting up.**

**" Yes You're Family is going to take care of this" Alice smiled**

**Bella looked surprised and Alice just nodded " Bella you've been a part of this family since you and Edward fell inlove We only left Because Edward wanted to spare you this kind of Life. But You were meant to be one of us. You're a cullen now. And beleave me when i say Edward Does and will for ever Love you "**

**Bella's body began to shake and Alice stood pulling Bella up with her. "It's been day's since you've been turned It's time that you fed " Alice paused unsure as to how she'd explain what needed to be done. She took Bella by the hand and jumped from the door landing a few feet below. " I'll teach you how to hunt.... It wont be pretty at first but after awhile it will be come second nature. " **

**As they ran the wind wiping across Bella's face she understood why Edward loved to run. She felt so free but her body still hurt each step was painfull but soon Alice stopped. A small buck stood a few hundred feet away it's head high looking around. It's body tense ready to bolt at any moment. Alice whipsered so low that if a human were there it would have looked like she was mouthing the word's. In a flash she was gone. Bella eye's followed and before she knew it the buck was down Alice standing over the body.**

**Bella moved slowly toward's it. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. She knew she wasn't ready for this. She shook her head. Alice looked concerned.**

**" Bella if you don't feed you might attack a human , It's so hard to controll when you're ...... Reborn. I know how you feel but please you must do this. "**

**Bella closed her eye's the blood dripping from the animal was overwelming. It made Bella's stomach turn but she knelt down looking up at Alice.**

**Edward was waiting in the livingroom when Alice and Bella returned. He wasn't sure what to say or do for that matter when he came face to face with Bella.**

**Her eye's were lighter and there was a green tint that wasn't there before. He looked at Alice and with out word's she explained what just happend. Alice left for a moment but returning just as fast with a clean shirt. The one bella wore was soaked in her own blood. Bella took it and walked to the bathroom to clean up. When she made her way back Bella was waving her hand infront of her face, her eye's wide. Both Edward and Alice watched as she did so.**

**" What is it Bella? " Edward asked taking a few step's closer to her , But she yelled throwing her hand's up in the air startling all three of them.**

**Then to their surprise she started laughing**

**" I can see my hand moving but it's like an echo i see it still moving when it's stopped "**

**Alice and Edward looked at each other confussed.**

**" A power? Maybe she will see the future like me?" Alice asked**

**" Maybe " Was all Edward had to say.**

**All their head's turned to the sound of a car pulling to a stop. The waited as the foot step's grew closer. Edward Knew who was coming and he wasn't ready for what was about to happen. **

**Charlie pushed the door open walking slowly inside. His eye's moved from one part of the room to the other. Before resting his sight on the three of them standing still in the livingroom. At first releaf washed over his face when he saw Bella then to Anger. He stormed over to them each one standing like stone.**

**" Where the hell have you been?" He demanded**

**Bella's hand's were shaking she wasn't ready for the sent of human blood. She closed her eye's then opened them. Edward took her hand and Alice moved closer ever so slightly. Ready to hold Bella back just in case she lost controll.**

**" Answer me damnit"**

**" I've been here dad! " Bella's voice was strained.**

**" And you couldn't call or answer you're phone? "**

**" I told you was spending the weekend with Alice dont you remember?" She hoped he'd buy the lie. He'd forgotten many thing's she'd said she was doing before.**

**" No i dont remeber and the weekend ended yesterday!!!!"**

**" Dad this whole week in one big weekend remember school's out. Im sorry you forgot it's not my fault you're to busy with the whole hiker's gone missing thing. But i did tell you thursday at the dinner." She lied through her teeth her blood was racing as she try'd to controll her anger. She wasn't sure why she was getting so mad. She was the one lieing.**

**Charlie thought for a moment then dropped his head " Have i been that distant latly? "**

**Bella nodded her head hoping that this would end soon. That he would leave.**

**" I feel stupid now. I guess i should listen more huh?" He played with his car key's for a minute. Then looked up **

**" Why is he here?" His voice hard as he stared at Edward. He couldn't stand him after braking Bella like he did.**

**" That's my fault..I tricked them both here to get them back together, And it worked...I hope " She looked at their hand's and smiled.**

**Charlie shook his head " When will you be home?" **

**"I donno School doesn't start back up till next monday and we were plaining a trip to deer moutain We were gonna swing by the house tonight to fill you in on our change of plains"**

**He thought for a moment " Fine i gotta go sort stuff out at the station let them know it was a misunderstand I'll see you at the house" He turned leaving then stopped " Next time answer you're phone " And then he walked out leaving the trio stunned that he'd bought the lie.**

**" Deer Moutain? Haven't been there " Alice laughted trying to brake the silnce that fell between them.**

**" Now what? " Bella asked " Where do we go from here?"**

**" I dont know we'll think of something" Edward stated pulling Bella toward's the stair's He needed to explain he needed her to beleave that His love for her was real. And how sorry he was for what happend to her And he would do anything to make it up.**

**That her new Family would help her get through this.**

**A/N: This just kinda spilled out it wasn't plained so sorry if it sucked it's my first Twilight Fic { Though i like how thing's worked out in the book better though } R&R plz**


End file.
